


baby it's okay (it's buzzcut season anyway)

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (again), Comfort, Domestic Louis, Harry gets kind of emotional, Insecure Harry, Louis knows what to say to make him feel better, M/M, Maybe one day I'll actually figure out how to tag my fics, Tired Harry, not today though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's exhausted and upset, Louis is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's okay (it's buzzcut season anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Buzzcut Season, by Lorde.

Harry was exhausted and the hands that were running through his hair and massaging the shampoo into his scalp were not helping him stay awake. He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of all the thing he'd have to get done at work tomorrow, it being holiday season and therefore one of the busiest times in the food industry. He'd have to go to the restaurant for hours to make more batter and bake countless more desserts. He loved it, usually, but he had long hours there and his hand and wrists had been hurting lately from gripping icing bags, and his feet from standing.

He leaned back farther, sighing at the cool fingertips that seemed to slowly smudge out his thoughts and leave him completely relaxed. He had to shake himself from his half-asleep state and stumbled after the hairdresser from the sinks to a chair.

His head lolled back as he mumbled out quiet answers to the hairdresser's questions about how he wanted his hair cut, and he heard the snips of scissors as the she cut away at the ends of his hair. It was quite long now - just past his shoulders - and he wanted a trim to keep it healthy, his sister often got her hair trimmed for this reason and suggested he do it as well. He hated seeing his split ends too, now that it was long enough for him to notice them, and on a few occasions Louis had needed to snatch the scissors away from his hands because he had ended up sitting and trying to cut every single split end off. He usually pouted after, saying he hated them, but it also usually ended with Louis tossing the scissors aside - to Harry's horror - and kissing him quiet and murmuring  that he didn't care if every single hair on Harry's head had a split end because he looked lovely no matter what. Harry figured they'd have to agree to disagree, because he'd really rather be kissed silly than fumble with his hair for another hour.

Harry closed his eyes again and let his mind go blank for a few moments, nearly falling asleep to the feeling of a hand run through his curls and the spray of water in his hair every so often.  He opened his eyes after a while, not having heard the clip of the scissors for a minute, sensing that his hair must be finished. He glanced in the mirror and had to slap his hand in front of his mouth to suppress the gasp that he would have undoubtedly made from the sight. His hairdresser wasn't finished after all, he saw her in the mirror somewhere behind him grabbing another pair of scissors from a drawer on the other side of the room, but his _hair_. It was gone.

Well it wasn't _gone_ , exactly, but enough of it was. Too much. He hadn't had hair this short since he was sixteen or seventeen and one glance at the ground showed him where the rest of his hair was, long wisps of it lying all around his chair and making him want to cry. (Whether it was from pure exhaustion or surprise or sadness, he didn't know. Probably a combination of all three.) It was still damp, too, it would be even shorter when it dried. Oh, _god_. The hairdresser came back with the new scissors and continued, snipping the few remaining long pieces of hair that were left. He thought back to their stilted conversation earlier, he was positive he'd said he just wanted a trim. This was definitely not a trim. He had mumbled many of his answers, had she not understood him?

Louis had put Harry's hair in a bun before he left, repeating for the thousandth time how much he loved it, and _god_ ,  what was Louis going to say? It wasn't even long enough to put into a bun anymore! Was he going to hate it? Harry wasn't daft enough to think Louis would break up with him or anything, they'd been dating for years and a silly haircut wouldn't change Louis' feelings. 

Right?

It wouldn't. Louis loved him for him, not for his hair. Maybe he was very, very fond of his hair but it wasn't everything.

The woman who had cut his hair asked him if it was alright, and he hated upsetting people so he gave her a short nod and a weak smile before quickly paying and getting out of there. He stumbled tiredly through the parking lot and stopped when he noticed a new scratch on the side of his old car, looking like someone had hit it when opening their door, he just stood blinking at it and hoping the next time he opened his eyes it would be gone. It was still there and whoever had made the scratch was long gone. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself before he unlocked it and got it, then sat with his head against the steering wheel for a minute with his eyes closed before sitting upright, putting his key in the ignition and driving home. 

What if he hated it?

He arrived at his and Louis' flat and stood outside the door for a moment before unlocking it and stepping inside, closing it behind him.

What if he absolutely detested it?

He heard Louis call his name from the kitchen and walked that way, dreading the look on his face that would appear after he saw Harry's hair, and he self consciously pulled at it as he stepped into the kitchen.

Louis was at the stove, cooking what looked like some kind of stir fry, the table was laid and everything looked lovely, and Louis turned around as he heard Harry's footsteps.

"Hey babe, dinner's almost- oh!" He cut himself off as the end and looked at Harry with wide eyes. (Harry knew it, he looked awful and his hair was short and everything was a mess and Louis was disappointed). The pan sizzled. There was a candle on the table, one of Harry's favorites, wafting the scent of vanilla to him.

Harry looked at the floor and burst into tears.

He heard the click of the stove being turned off and the sound of something falling on the counter before Louis was walking over and enveloping Harry in his arms, his warm breath landing on Harry's shoulder and his hands winding around his back. Harry sniffed and let out another sob, too tired and upset to even wipe the salty tears that leaked from his eyes slowly and slipped down his cheeks. They dropped onto Louis' forehead and he turned so his lips were jut barely touching Harry's neck, letting his head rest in the curve under Harry's jaw and letting him sound out a few more dry sobs before eventually quietening down and just breathing in deeply with little hiccups every few moments.

"'M sorry, I just, they cut all my hair and I only wanted a trim and it looks awful, I know how much you loved my hair and I did too and I'm so tired and someone scratched the car and you've made dinner which is so nice of you and I..." he trailed off and slipped his eyes shut, tilting his face down toward Louis and sighing softly.

"Don't cry, baby," Louis whispered, tipping his head to place his lips on Harry's jaw and leave a small kiss then moving his arms to wrap them around Harry's neck.

"Everything just happened all at once and I have so much to do at work tomorrow for this party that's coming up and now my hair looks like this," Harry mumbled into Louis' fringe softly. Louis moved his arms from Harry's neck to look him in the eye, one of his hands skimming over Harry's waist lightly but his voice slightly stern,

" _Harry_ , I know you have a lot on your plate and I'm sorry but I can see how upset you are over your hair,  you really don't need to worry about that. Honestly, I love it babe. You know I adore your hair longer but this looks just as good, yeah? Please don't worry about that. I love you no matter what. I always will, you know. You do know that right?"

Harry almost wanted to cry again but he willed himself not to and pulled Louis in for an unhurried and innocent kiss. He pulled his head away after a few moments but didn't let go for a while, holding him there and being held, hearing their breaths match up. 

Louis eventually pulled away after pressing one last kiss to Harry's mouth.

 "Now I can call you Curly again," he joked, "And you can think about work later, just sit down now and try to relax, love," he led Harry to the table and waited for him to sit down before going back to the stove and heating up the food again.

"I'm sorry, Lou, you made this food all fresh and I've made it cold," Harry said softly, hanging his head down. 

"It doesn't matter, H. You don't have to apologize," Louis said as he brought the food over and put portions on each of their plates before putting the dishes in the sink and sitting across from Harry.

They ate quietly, not talking over dinner as they usually did, they just made eye contact every few minutes and grinned, Louis' slightly more enthusiastic than Harry's but that was understandable.

"Thanks for dinner, Lou. And I love you  too, so, _so_ much. I should have said it earlier, but I really do. Thank you."

Louis smiled and cleared up the table before pulling Harry upstairs and to bed, testing out how he moaned softly against his lips when Louis pulled his shorter hair taut while he kissed him under the worn covers, both of them warm and sleepy and content.

Harry didn't worry (so much) about his hair after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.ineversaidwecouldfixthings.tumblr.com)!  
> (And I'm working on a fic that's longer than 3k I promise, it's just taking a while, I only have 6k or 7k right now and I don't really know how I want it to end yet but it'll get finished eventually so get excited)(or don't get excited if you don't like my fics that's okay too i guess)


End file.
